In known guide vane sets, the generator lines which constitute the convex and concave surfaces of the blades are orthogonal to the floor plate and form an angle of nearly 90.degree.+.theta. with the ceiling plate, where .theta. is the angle of divergence of the stream.
In such blade sets, the wider the angle .theta. the higher the secondary losses near the top of the stream.